witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Thaler (spy)
Thaler is the local fence, or is he? It seems he rubs elbows with the rich and powerful as well as the underworld. What is his game? For all of Chapter II, Thaler can be found in his house, which doubles as his shop, in the south-eastern section of the Temple Quarter, just around the corner from the dungeon. There he can be called upon to buy and sell a variety of goods. He also plays dice and offers a quiet drinking atmosphere and a free place to stay. Thaler will buy and sell: :* weapons of any kind :* weapon upgrades :* jewelry :* some books and scrolls, he will only sell these :* flint When Geralt gives Shani the roses, before he sleeps with her and after the party, she is surprised and embarrassed saying she does not usually get gifts from admirers. The witcher is surprised and says so, prompting her to tell him a little story about her dating history; about a "gloomy fellow " who scared any other potential admirers away. It seems she dated Thaler at one point and while on a date, it was revealed that he is actually the head of Temerian Intelligence. He was "unmasked" by one of his own rather inept staff. So... Thaler is not just a fence after all, he is much more. Later, two things come of this piece of information: :* The first piece of information surfaces when Geralt mentions to Thaler that he knows about this little tryst, Thaler's reaction is a little surprising. He tells the witcher "Fuck off! Some of us have depth you know. We are not all plowing philanderers." And he does have a harp in the basement ... perhaps he has a more sensitive side as well... :* The second tidbit is revealed when Geralt meets, either inside Thaler's place, or just outside, a "Mysterious man" who tells him "You didn't see me." One of the inept aforementioned staff perhaps? (Mentioning that encounter to Thaler before any other investigations turn up evidence is one way to clear him of suspicion in the murder of the crown witness.) During A Posh Reception Thaler admits to the witcher that he is a very highly placed spy. King Foltest himself, in his absence, has entrusted the well-being of the city of Vizima to none other than Thaler. It is Thaler's team that sees to all things required by the royal family, be that security services, intelligence gathering, or hunting catoblepas to satisfy a princess' midnight craving. The fact that he is also a world-class drinker seems to have no effect on his official, and unofficial, duties. Also at this point (in the English audio version) Thaler reveals his "true" accent which is that of an upper class Englishman, rather than the lower class cockney used in his guise as a fence. Subsequently he switches between the two freely. Associated quests * A Gravedigger's Gratitude * A Posh Reception * All the King's Men * Dice Poker: The Professional * Memory of a Blade * Suspect: Thaler * The Crown Witness * Vizima Confidential Journal entry Notes * Thaler is voiced by Peter Marinker. * In the Polish version, his real name is revealed as "Bernard Dukat". The name means ducat, which, like thaler, is a type of a coin. * In the Witcher 2: Assassin of Kings Geralt will recieve a message and a package from Thaler in Flotsam, provided the Witcher helped him during the original game with De Wett. He sends his greetings and informs Geralt he is doing his best to keep the peace in Temeria. He also tells him he fucked up badly. Gallery Image:People_Thaler.png|Thaler's journal image Image:Places_Thalers_house.png|Thaler's place cs:Talar de:Thaler es:Thaler fr:Talar hu:Thaler pl:Talar ru:Талер it:Thaler Category:Humans Category:Merchants Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher Chapter III